One Week
by Takari-san
Summary: COMPLETE (Mimato Taiora and bits of Takari.) What can One Week time do for four people?
1. Prologue

**One Week**

**Prologue**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: After a one-month hiatus… here's a new chaptered fic, don't worry… this will be 7 chapters with prologue and epilogue but the chapters will be uploaded everyday… (EVERYDAY o__O I hope I survive) I made this to satisfy my creative juices which hasn't been used for a long time and also because I want to get the hang of updating again ^__^ and I don't know why Taichi kept saying "you know" in this prologue ^__^;; freaky…

***

Wind blew through Yamato Ishida's room as he was digging for some things that were inside his closet. He was closely being watched by his koi, Sora Takenouchi who held some of his clothing (which was what he was digging at his very unorganized closet).

"Sora, uh… where do you think did I put my travel bags?" Yamato scratched his head, making his golden-blonde hair more unruly than it already was.

Sora sighed, "You don't mean you misplaced your travel bags the day before you go, don't you?"

"Actually… yeah…" Yamato said with a sweatdrop.

Sora sweatdropped, "Why don't you borrow some of Taichi's? I mean, it's only for a week, right?"

Yamato nodded, "Good point… uh… I'll call him later."

Sora sighed, "Really, you're turning to someone like Taichi… Only Taichi would loose his travel bags the day before an important trip…" Sora arched an eyebrow at him.

Yamato laughed and took her into his arms, "it's not really much of an important trip. I'm just checking out if the college there in New York is nice and if I should take that music scholarship…" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She blushed deeply and blinked, "You mean... you might not take the scholarship?"

"Yeah, if it's not nice there then I wouldn't mind studying some course in Tokyo U with you and Taichi… I heard Taichi got a scholarship there too, because of his soccer…" Yamato said thoughtfully, "If that school isn't so nice, why should I go there when my friends are here in Japan? Actually, not only my friends are here in Japan but also my family and you."

"Am I really that important to you?" Sora blushed.

"Of course you are…" Yamato whispered to her ear then giving her a kiss on the forehead.

A few moments passed and the two only eyed each other then Yamato broke the silence, "Hey Sora, what did Mimi say about picking me up tomorrow? Did she say yes or do I have to go on my own?"

Sora laughed, "You actually think Mimi will turn you down? Mimi was overly happy; it's been a while since a digi-destined visited her, you know? She was already trying to get me deaf with her screams on the phone!"

Yamato laughed with her, "that's Mimi alright… now that I think of it; it's been a year since we last saw her… She's going to be on her last year of high school this coming school year, right?"

"Yeah…" Sora smiled, "Oh yeah, are you sure disbanding the 'Teenage Wolves' like that was a good idea?"

Yamato remained silent for a while, "I didn't want to disband it but it was better than getting separated because of fights and such. We're going to different colleges and all of the guys agreed… I don't know, when we all graduate from college, maybe we'd recreate the 'Teenage Wolves' again. I mean, most of us are planning to take music courses, except Kazuki who took medicine because of his family line."

Sora blinked, "You have a point there…"

Yamato brightened up, "Who cares? Somehow, it'll all work out. I know I'm sounding like Taichi, leaving it all to dumb luck and just charging in, not thinking about a better way, but… hey it's all right. Somehow, I feel like it's better to trust my luck this time."

Sora smiled at looked at Yamato's deep blue eyes, "You really changed a lot from the time I first met you Yamato…"

Yamato shrugged coolly and said, "I guess…"

***

Three friends stood on the clean floors of the airport grinning cheekily at each other. One who had spiky golden blonde hair, another with fuzzy chocolate brown hair and lastly one with normal auburn hair; two were there to bid farewell to the other who would be leaving to America for one week.

"Don't worry Yamato, Sora's safe with me!" Taichi grinned cheekily putting his arms over his female best friend.

Only Taichi and Sora was able to see him off, well, since they were graduating soon their last day of classes were earlier than the rest, he just had to attend school next week again for Graduation practice (I'm basing this on how my brother is, he's graduating on March 28 ^^). So, that made the younger digi-destined unable to come. In addition, Jyou obviously had college so he obviously couldn't come.

Yamato arched an eyebrow (this is normal for the two to act like this), "Sure Taichi… now Sora, stay away from Taichi this week, okay?" Yamato told Sora with a grin.

Sora giggled, "Yes Yamato-kun, I'll stay away from the BIG BAD TAICHI for the **whole **week…"  
  


"HEY! I thought we were both clarifying our enrolment to Tokyo U together?" Taichi exclaimed, not getting that it was all a joke.

Yamato laughed, "Still as slow as ever Taichi, anyway Sora…" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll be back next Sunday… I'll miss you, and get it through Taichi's head that we were joking? On second thought, tease him like hell…"

Taichi arched an eyebrow at the couple, "I can see you do that, you know? Ugh, that's just so disgusting, and you know? I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"

Yamato stuck out his tongue, "You only find it disgusting because you don't have a girlfriend, find one Yagami!"

Taichi glared at Yamato and said sarcastically, "Well sorry, I'm not a rock star, you know?"

Yamato grinned, "Yeah, yeah Taichi… anyway try not to kill my brother this week, okay?"

Taichi snorted, "You wish…"

Yamato then turned to Sora again, "And yeah, I almost forgot, tell the squirt (referring to Takeru) to be a good boy when I'm not around, he better not get into trouble, especially not with Taichi about Hikari because I don't want to hear my brother's been murdered when I come back, okay?" Yamato waited for Sora to nod, gave her a final kiss then wore his backpack on one shoulder and took his luggage, which was one bag (actually all his bags were borrowed from Taichi since he found out his dad took his for his TV shooting at China) and proceeded the check-in counter.

"Bye Yamato!" His two friends called out.

He raised his hands to signal he hear them.

The two blinked, and then Taichi looked at Sora, "Guess you're stuck with me…"

Sora smiled, "Yeah…"

Taichi grinned, "It sorta reminds me of the old times, do you remember? Soccer, dirt, nasty little wounds; we went through them together remember?"

Sora smiled though in her mind wondering why the hell Taichi was bringing up this subject, "Yeah, I do."

"We were short then too…" Taichi noted.

"Yeah…"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

***

Yamato Ishida stepped on the marble floor of New York's airport, he just finished getting his luggage from the counter and immigration, now all was left was for him to find his friend, who by the way, he hasn't seen for a long time… Last time he saw her was a year ago, and that meeting was rather short. All he knew about her now was that she was with Koushiro, she liked pink and that she had either chestnut hair or pink hair. Of course, he also knew her name was Mimi Tachikawa.

He looked around the airport, hoping to find a sign of pink but he couldn't find any, and then he wondered if today was "No-Pink day" in New York or something like that.

However, his search was short-lived when he felt someone tap his shoulder, "No hug?"

He turned around and saw a chestnut-haired girl in an all-white attire smiling at him, asking him for a hug. Now, he knew he was attractive (this was not being cocky or anything but if you get chased by girls in your school everyday, not just school days just to share their lunch with you…) but still… He blinked, just why did this girl want a hug from him? It just took him a moment to realize that the girl spoke in fluent Japanese.

He blinked and asked her, "Do you speak Japanese?"

The girl laughed and said in Japanese yet again, "Of course silly, just what language did I talk to you with anyway? Why, I know we haven't met for a year, but do you speak Indian now, or something?"

"…"

Yamato was quiet when it finally hit him, "MIMI!?"

Mimi giggled, "Of course silly, who else could I be? Now about that hug I was asking…"

Yamato grinned and gave her a hug, "Hey, I missed you…"

Mimi grinned and hugged back, "I missed you too Yamato."

They let go of each other then laughed.

"Hey, I just noticed but… I thought you like pink, what's with the all-white attire?" Yamato asked.

Mimi blinked, "Ah well, I have pink lipstick…"

"Well, that's a bit few compared to what used to wear, even your hair was pink for a certain time." Yamato laughed remembering the time when Mimi visited Japan with her rather unique hairstyle.

Mimi seemingly didn't want to get into the subject and let it go, "Ah, never mind that, you're only here a week so let's put it into good use! Let's first get you checked-in your hotel, then we visit this college you want to see, and when all is done, I'll take you sight-seeing!" she exclaimed.

She took his hand then pulled him out of the airport.

"Hey, slow down a second…" Yamato said.

_Well, she acts the same… but I feel like she's hiding something from me… _Yamato thought as he was dragged by Mimi outside.

***to be continued***

Takari-san: I finished his all in one night ;__; alleluia… How was it? I hope the humor wasn't too corny or something like that… and I promise I'll put Mimato and Taiora in the future chapters. This was just a beginning so it had a lot of Sorato, but I promise I'll put Mimato and Taiora (Well, obviously, since it is supposed to be Mimato and Taiora). I hope you read the next chapter posted on March 15, and yeah HAPPY WHITE DAY (it's March 14 today, right?) Please review… I beg of you… ;___; I'm pitiful I know… but hey, please **R/R!**


	2. Monday Madness

**One Week**

**Chapter One: Monday Madness**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: As promised, and hopefully on time, the second chapter is here! ^___^ I hope you enjoyed the first one… I'm really trying to type faster to finish this on schedule. The plot is still very fresh on my mind, considering it's my finals week, but who cares? I'll pass… hopefully ^__^ I already studied so… I wrote this, we have half-days during our finals anyway, so I have time to write ^__^

***

**7 am****New York******

Light peeked through the glass window as a young man at the age of seventeen woke up. He ruffled hid golden-blonde hair and sat up on his bed. He looked around and found himself on a hotel room, not only that but in New York City. He, finding no point just to sit there and do nothing took a fresh set of clothes from his bag and took it in the bathroom to take a shower.

It only took him around ten minutes to finish his shower and soon he found himself sitting in his messy bed, he left that mess to be cleaned up later. He glanced at the clock and found out it was still too early for his friend to pick him up for breakfast; she wasn't exactly the type to wake up that early in the morning. She was really more of the type who wakes up near noontime then finds everything already prepared for her. Though of course, that perception of his about her was what he thought a long time ago. It's been a while since they've been that close. Actually, maybe they never been close.

He sighed and took the remote that was lying on his bedside table and began channel surfing. He had quite some difficulty understanding all of the English. He was always just an average student in his class, and English was included in that. He sighed and wondered about how his friend managed to cope in her life here.

Finally giving up on the television, he decided to make a little phone call to Japan, to his koi. He checked the watch again, it would be around 8 in the evening in Japan, that means Sora wouldn't be asleep yet. He quickly grabbed the phone when---

**DING DONG**

He fell down on his behind still clutching the phone. He rubbed his sore head (though how his head became sore when it was supposed to be his behind is unexplainable) then stood up to place the phone back.

He made his way to the door and peeked at the small hole. He had the shock of his life when he saw an emerald eye looking at him. He screamed in terror and backed away from the door, "Gak! What the heck are you?"

A high-pitched voice from the other side of the door shouted, "Well, I'm human and I'm Mimi Tachikawa!"

He opened the door for Mimi and looked at her in shock, "M-Mimi, didn't think you'd come this early…"  
  


Mimi pouted, "Why Yamato Ishida is there something wrong with waking up early?"

"No… but I sorta thought you woke up at around ten or eleven or something like that…" Yamato grinned sheepishly, "Anyway, what do we do now?"

Mimi thought for a second, "Hmm… let's see, since yesterday you insisted that after a meal and checking-in you needed some rest… let's make up for it… First, we'll eat breakfast! I know a good coffee shop, and no, I'm not going to poison you for the 'what are you comment' a while ago…" Mimi giggled.

Yamato sweatdropped and gulped, somehow he thought Mimi was capable for that.

Mimi continued to ramble on, "Then I'll take you to that college of yours and go through that boring tour… You have to make a decision by Friday, right?"

"Uh yeah…" Yamato said running his pale hand through his spiky blonde hair to give a "cool" effect. He wasn't really trying to be cool; it probably just came naturally…

"After everything, we'll go sight-seeing and SHOPPING! We can't forget that!" Mimi squealed in excitement, "Oh my Gosh, I just have to show you this fabulous mall!"

Yamato sweatdropped, somehow he knew this was going to be a **loooong**week, "Uh… sure Mimi, umm… let's go get breakfast, okay?"

Mimi smiled, "Why not?"

Yamato smiled and was about to exit the room with Mimi when…

"Oh yeah, I forgot… wait a second, I'm going to make a phone call. It'll just take a while, promise." Yamato then rushed to the phone and dialed Sora's number…

***

The two best friends sat beside each other on the couch, munching on popcorn together and watching 'the Matrix Revolution' together. (On video, and by the way I don't own Matrix, okay?) The movie was about to end when…

**RING RING**

Sora blinked, she stood up from the couch and told Taichi, "Wait a second… and don't you dare watch without me," Sora glared at Taichi who was eagerly waiting for the next scene, "My mom might be calling. She might want to check in on me, now if you watch without me…"

Taichi nodded, "Yeah, yeah, just answer the phone I can't wait to see what happens next."

Sora made her way to the phone and said, "Konichiwa Takenouchi residence…"

A cool baritone voice then replied, "Is that you Sora?"

A blush made its way to her cheeks knowing who this was, "Yamato… so you're there now…?"  
  


"Yeah… so… uh… What're you doing?" Yamato asked with a laugh.

Sora grinned, "Guess… What do you think I'm going on a Monday night when my mom's out. Think about it, Taichi, you and I always do it on Friday nights…"

"So you're watching a movie then…?" Yamato guessed, "Probably 'The Matrix Revolutions' knowing Taichi, and if it were up to you, you guys would probably be watching those sick romance stories. Ugh, I still remember when we rented 'A Walk to Remember' and Taichi and I kept on laughing while you were crying like a baby."

"Ha, ha… very funny" Sora said sarcastically.

There was a sound from behind Sora whining then, "SORA, COME ON I WANT TO WATCH MATRIX ALREADY!"

Sora turned around to find Taichi whining.

Sora laughed then told Yamato, "Sorry Yamato, Taichi really wants to see what happens in the Matrix, honestly, I want to too…"

"Yeah, it's okay, Mimi and I are going for breakfast before the college anyway… Miss you…" Yamato said sweetly.

"Miss you too…" Sora said with a light blush as Taichi gagged behind her.

She put down the phone and then dragged Taichi, "Come on soccer boy, let's finish Matrix now…"

"Ah… wait, lemme get a sandwich first!" Taichi wailed.

"No way Taichi, we're watching the movie NOW." Sora said in finality.

Taichi sighed, "Fine, you're the boss…"

***

Yamato put down the phone, "Well, let's go then Mimi… I'm getting quite hungry…"

"Seems to me like you and Sora are **really **sweet and close…" Mimi said giving him the 'beautiful eyes', "Is that how all couples in Odaiba act?"

Yamato blushed lightly, "Shut up… it's not like you and Koushiro don't act like that…"

Mimi paused then had a pained expression on her face, which she quickly changed, "Err… yeah…" Mimi then changed the subject, "Uh… let's go eat then…?"  
  
Yamato looked at her oddly, "Uh… yeah… Hey Mimi, umm… is there something wrong with you and Koushiro?"  
  


Mimi didn't answer him and pretended not to hear, "Err… let's get going before the seats get all filled up. Do you know that their coffee is great? I can say they make the best coffee in New York, if not then maybe the whole America!"

Yamato arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything, "Okay… if you say so…"

Mimi then flashed him a cheerful smile then dragged him out of the room, "LET'S GO!"

Being dragged out of the hotel and into the city streets, sometimes almost being hit by cars thanks to Mimi, Yamato still couldn't understand why Mimi didn't want to talk about Koushiro and her. He knew it was hard in a long-distance relationship but he knew if two people can do it, Koushiro and Mimi can… but why did she act that way? Did something happen between the two of them?  
  


Yamato sighed, he knew it was none of his business but he was enthralled to help. He didn't know why though, he never got into other people's business, it was just… not like him.

He was dragged back into reality when he heard Mimi's high and cheery voice, "We're here! Now Yamato, get a table for the two of us and I'll order… you wouldn't mind whatever coffee, right?"

"Uh… yeah I guess, just no poison whatsoever…" Yamato replied.

Mimi giggled, "Okay… no-poison-coffee for Mister Yamato Ishida…"

Yamato laughed then plopped down a seat he managed to find, "I'll wait for you here…"

"Okay…" Mimi then scurried of to order.

Yamato blinked, he never noticed it but Mimi was really pretty… uh, actually if he remembered correctly, when he was twelve, he found her really pretty… so pretty that… Ugh… he shouldn't think of those thoughts, he's with Sora now so he must think of her alone, in that way anyway and Mimi was taken too… IDIOT BRAIN STOP WITH THESE THOUGHTS! He sighed and tried to relax on the soft seat, this was madness… He never felt this way before… and reality check, he LOVES Sora…

Of course, he does…

Does he really…?  
  


He never really told her… She never really told him… but maybe they both knew, as a silent pledge, that they both loved each other. It just popped out of nowhere, cookies for him on his Christmas concert, then they began going out a number of times. After that, they became an item, with occasional kisses and anniversaries… He sighed yet again, now he was beginning to doubt their relationship… What was happening to him?

THIS IS MADNESS.

"I see you're stressed…" a high-pitched voice said.

Yamato looked up and saw Mimi carrying a tray that had two Styrofoam cups on it, "Ah… you're back." He helped her put down the tray on the table and both of them sat down.

"So… you seem stressed…" Mimi began a conversation.

"Ah… don't worry about it, just thinking of some things…" Yamato told her with a laidback smile.

"Really…? Tell me about it; come on… It's not as if I'll blab it out to the world… Who do you think I can tell here?" Mimi smiled.

Yamato sighed, well, he could tell her about other things boggling his mind, "Well, it's just that I disbanded the 'Teenage Wolves' lately… I don't know, many people say it wasn't a good idea and honestly, maybe they're right."

"Is that so? What do feel about it?" Mimi asked taking a sip.

Yamato sighed, "I just don't feel it'll work out, a lot of us are going to different colleges, even another country… How can we keep being a group like that? Some of us are not even taking music… and there's this America thing… leaving Odaiba…"

Mimi gave a weak yet encouraging smile, "It's hard to say good-bye… but you're not sure about moving yet, right?"

"Yeah, but I hear the school here is excellent and I'm trapped deciding between my future and all the precious people in my life. I know I won't lose them but it will feel different, I know it will…" Yamato told her taking a sip from his cup as well, "Hey, this coffee's good."

"Yeah, it is… It seemingly makes you forget your problems…" Mimi smiled, "There was a time in my life when I really couldn't take to live anymore but drinking this… I don't know, maybe it's a wake up call that I still have plenty of people who care for me…"  
  


"About that, is there something wrong Mimi? I mean, I told you my problems, can't you tell me yours?" Yamato asked.

Mimi sighed, "I guess it would be fair… I mean I can't just continue on living like nothing happened to me…"

Yamato arched an eyebrow, "What happened? Spill…"  
  


"Koushiro and I broke up… a year ago…" Mimi sighed.

Yamato was confused, "How…? I mean, at least we could have known…"

"Think about it Yamato, if you knew correctly Koushiro would usually talk about it even once to you guys, e-mails from me… anything… but you know, Sora's been the one relaying the messages from me… Koushiro got mad at me…" Mimi narrated.

Yamato was even more confused, "Why did he get mad? Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"It was because… because… I barely wrote to him and never minded him much. I loved him, and I knew he loved me but I abused that. I thought that even without me talking to him or writing to him, he would still continue loving me… He wasn't really mad, for a few weeks he was, but he soon cooled then he told me it wouldn't work out. I knew he was right… I neglected him and I guess, I was the one wrong but it hurt very much… because even if I acted that way, I loved him, and maybe I realized it a bit too late." Mimi gave off a few sobs.

"I guess nothing can last forever, but I know you're strong… you managed to move on, right?" Yamato told her gently, patting her back.

"How is he now?" Mimi asked.

"Umm… the same I guess, still attached to that laptop of his, but I guess there was a time when he always needed to go home early, we never really understood why. Taichi went to talk to him but he never told Sora and I what happened… now, he's back to the old Koushiro. Though I always thought you and Koushiro were still together." Yamato noted.

"I see… he managed to move on…" Mimi saddened again, "I'm so pathetic… I haven't moved on at all. I still wait for him to send an e-mail to me, but he only does when there's something important with you guys, never about us. We are friends, just friends… and that hurts…"

Yamato sighed, "it's all right… a proof that you're strong is that you can smile like that even with all the pain you're going through, so… is not wearing pink a part of this?"

"No, I guess when I felt that pain I couldn't wear such a bright color anymore, everyday I wore white, probably as I sign of mourning, another sign that I haven't moved on." Mimi replied.

"Hey Mimi, it's kind of relaxing just sitting here talking like this. Let's leave the college for tomorrow, okay? It will help both of us to let our feelings go for a while…" Yamato smiled.

Mimi laughed, "Why not? I'm somewhat tired of putting on a mask everyday, maybe letting my emotions go for a while will help…"

"Yeah…" Yamato grinned.

They didn't know it but as the two entered that conversation, a bond formed between the two of them.

It may seem like madness but at that time, both of them couldn't feel anymore comfortable with someone, and today, Mimi's Monday with coffee was more meaningful than the rest. :)

***to be continued***

Takari-san: I was supposed to put a Taiora scene on this chapter but I got too caught up in the heart-to-heart talk of Yamato and Mimi, a bit to obsessed… @__@ I wanted it to go on until eternity but realized I had to study for my Science test. Watch out for the next chapter, Tuesday Troubles, updated tomorrow… It could be a bit Taiora centric… and don't forget, **R/R!**


	3. Tuesday Troubles

**One Week**

**Chapter Two: Tuesday Troubles**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: *bows down in a maniacal way* ARIGATO FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ___ *sniffs* and I won't disappoint you guys, here's the second chapter now… ^__^ Thanks again… and don't worry, this will contain more Takari and Taiora but we can't forget… MIMATO! Uh… actually, my favorite pairing is Takari (obvious by the pen name) but this is a Mimato fic after all… Oh, and their professions (or rather what they take in college) in this fic is far from the real thing in the epilogue. Taichi wants to be a lawyer, Sora wants to be a teacher, Mimi wants to be an actress (though it's not stated in this chapter yet) and Yamato wants to be a musician. Far, ne? But I still hope you read it with those changes… Oh and yes, I don't own the song "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden, just read the fic to find out why I said that…

***

**9**** am Odaiba**

"TAICHI! Get up; we're going to miss the train!" Sora screeched at her best friend who was currently hugging his pillow, still sleeping.

Taichi groaned and turned his back on her, "Give me a break Sora, I came home from your house at about 10 pm yesterday and slept at midnight… let me have some more rest!"

"Taichi, our whole future depends on this… remember, we're going to Tokyo U today!" Sora shouted at her lazy best friend who was curled up in his bed.

A drowsy Hikari then entered the room, "What's with all the noise this morning…?" Upon seeing Sora she smiled, "Hey Sora… oh yeah, it's your trip to Tokyo University today, right?"

Sora sighed, "Yeah, but apparently your big brother won't wake up and we're about to be late for the train-ride." She tried another attempt at waking Hikari's lazy brother up.

Hikari then went in front of Sora, "Don't worry Sora, I'll handle this…"

Sora blinked, "Okay then, if you say so…"  
  


Hikari went up to her brother and said loudly, "Hey Sora, did you know that Takeru asked me to go out with him tonight? I'm so excited! I wonder what he planned; he says it's going to be a memorable night!" She winked at Sora and immediately got the message. She grinned and went on with this plan.

"That's so sweet of him… I wonder what you guys will do…" Sora said pretending to be thinking about Hikari and Takeru's so-called date.

Taichi twitched from his position.

"I don't know but whatever it is, as long as it is with Takeru I'm sure it will be wonderful!" Hikari shouted blissfully (still pretending… -__- let's say she's good in acting).

Taichi twitched from its position again.

"Of course you'll enjoy yourself Hikari… as long as Takeru's there, right?" Sora replied when…

"STOP, HIKARI, YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH THAT BLONDE-HAIRED MONKEY TONIGHT, IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Taichi shouted almost rendering the two females in the room deaf. At least, he was awake…

Hikari and Sora grinned widely, "You're finally awake, NOW GO TAKE A SHOWER, CHANGE AND LET'S GO!" Sora shouted.

Taichi sweatdropped and realized that he was tricked and scurried of knowing Sora was better of not angry.

**Monday, ****8 pm****New York******

_When you feel all alone_

_And__ the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's__ hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door _

_And__ you feel like you can't take anymore_

Yamato Ishida stared blankly at the words he managed to write, grabbing for his guitar and trying to play it while singing bits of the song. It was not bad, but it was not good either, and this was something he wanted to be just **PERFECT**.

He sighed, put down his guitar and turned of the lamp. In his mind, events earlier that day fogging his mind making him forget a certain someone in Odaiba who currently, thanks of time-lines  is trying to get her best friend to wake up so not to miss their train ride. He plopped down the bed and sighed.

The day had been nothing but madness, in a way… that someone like HER could make him feel so comfortable and he could just tell her freely all his troubles, all except one but that is for obvious reasons…

_Mimi…___

_Why didn't you enter my life any sooner…?_  
  


**Odaiba**

Both Taichi and Sora sat on the cushioned seats of the bullet train, carrying their admission letters from Tokyo U. The two looked like a couple but of course; the truth is that they're just friends… Of course, they are just friends…

"Hey Taichi, do you think Yamato will move to America?" Sora asked her best friend who was widely awake, seemingly, after waking up Taichi is energetic and hyper-active, but that's different from the fact that he sleeps like a log.

Taichi shrugged, "It's his decision…" Taichi grinned, "You can always fly to New York and stop him, say your mushy lines then kiss and make up…"

Sora arched an eyebrow, "Sure… I was asking you such a serious question and you answer like that…"

"Well, what can I say? I'm like this." He gave her a broad grin, "So, are you really flying to New York to stop him, say your mushy lines then kiss, make up and do those other disgusting things you do?"

Sora sighed, "No, but it always got me wondering… Why do you say how Yamato and I act is disgusting anyway? Uh… not that I'm mad at you for it or anything… but it is odd you know. I think all your teammates in soccer have girlfriends and act the same way. Do Yamato and I act extraordinarily sweet or something?"

"Uh… it's just that… I'm not used to seeing my best friends act like that, I mean my sister, then now you guys… and also… uh… never mind." Taichi then gave a grin though in the inside he just wanted to shout to the world his unspoken feelings.

Sora smiled, "So that's it… really Taichi, you need to get a girlfriend yourself, you act all lonely like that. I'll help you if you want."

Taichi pouted, "I rather let you not! Anyway I'm already in love…"

Sora arched an eyebrow, "Taichi, the almighty soccer team captain falls in love? Who is the lucky girl?"

Taichi paused for a while then started cursing himself mentally then sputtered, "S… S… So…" he blushed realizing what he was about to say then an idea formed in his mind, and it will help him conceal the truth too…

"Well, go on…" Sora urged her best friend.

"I love… SOCCER!" Taichi exclaimed loudly making the other passengers in the train take a glance at him (they probably thought he was some sort of maniacal soccer aficionado).

Sora sweatdropped, "Okay… though I suppose that's expected from someone like you…"

Taichi pretended to look hurt, "Why? Am I a devil with no blood or tears that I cannot love? I love my sister very much if you should know…"

"Yeah, so much that you always think guys want to take advantage of her, even Takeru. I mean, TAKERU, he'll already stutters trying to ask her out even if they're already together!" Sora exclaimed.

Taichi laughed, "I know…"

Sora blinked, "What… then if you know then… why do you still guard them like a bull dog?"

"Well, I know Takeru's like that and he'd rather die than take advantage of Hikari but… you see…" Taichi smiled, "Hikari's more of the type, not Takeru…"

Sora sweatdropped, "So, you're acting like you think Takeru will do something to Hikari when it's Hikari that's more seemingly the type to do something to Takeru (Takari-san: *chokes* uh don't mind this one)."

"Uh… basically, but I doubt they'll do anything, I know those two…" Taichi shrugged, "But hey, it's fun to torment the two…" he then laughed.

Sora sweatdropped, drawing the conclusion that her best friend is really weird.

The whole train-ride was nothing else, but two best friends talking their hearts out, something they haven't done in quite a long time now…

***

"Arigato…" both Taichi and Sora bowed down to the receptionist. They finally got their forms stamped and were registered into the college, Tokyo University.

Taichi was going to me a member of their soccer team too, almost immediately he was accepted to the team. Taichi was bragging this to his two best friends for the past few months and couldn't stop talking about it though odd thing is, to Yamato and Sora's surprise… He said he was taking up law, sure, Taichi was stubborn and really did argue with people. He was a good leader, but Taichi going to court everyday wearing a suit isn't just the way you could picture him. He was most likely to be a soccer star… or maybe he will… Oh well, we'll never know…

Sora on the other hand, she planned to take education, it was a hard choice at first. There was plenty of things that she could be, but instead, like Hikari's dream, she decided to be a teacher. Of course, it might be quite tiring. Imagine, everyday sitting in the faculty room or lecturing and teaching students to find that they're not listening. However, teaching had this parental feel to it and it just amazes her. Thinking of teaching as a way she could guide children to feel loved and know that they're loved, she wants to be a teacher. She wants them to know that sometimes people may be a bit harsh to them but they really love them, like her mom a few years ago.

"So… this is our first step into growing up…" Sora whispered as she stared at the paper, now stamped, they were now assured of a college to enter.

"Don't people usually say that when they enter high school?" Taichi arched an eyebrow.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know… but it also feels this way now…"  
  
Taichi shrugged as well, "I guess you're right…"

Sora sighed, "Well, what do we do now?"

"Go back I guess; it will be around dinner time if we don't…" Taichi shrugged.

"Good point…" Sora said.

"Let's go then…?" Taichi asked outstretching a hand for her to grab onto. It's been a while since they had been that intimate, around a year or two… ever since Yamato and Sora…

Sora accepted the hand, "Let's"

Taichi blushed lightly as he felt her hand in his, thinking, maybe… he still had a chance.

***

"So this is where we part ways…" Taichi grinned.

Sora looked at Taichi, she never really noticed it before but his grin usual made her day. He was always there for her and probably will always be there for her, as her best friend… JUST her best friend, though sometimes she wondered, what would happen if Taichi was her koi instead? Would she be happier?

WHOA

WAIT A SECOND…

She wasn't just thinking those thoughts… Yamato was everything to her. She loved him. Yes, she did… at least she thinks so. She felt her world collapse around her. She was now beginning to doubt her relationship with Yamato…

She also didn't notice but all the time she was thinking, her eyes was closed and facing Taichi's direction. A position in which Taichi would think she was asking for something like… like… like… like a kiss.

She felt Taichi's breath near her, he was inching closer to her. She oddly didn't want him to stop but she had to. She couldn't let him go any closer… or else… she would… she would have been betraying Yamato.

She pushed Taichi away, "Uh… sorry Taichi, really have to go home and take a bath again… it's been a long day… umm… see you tomorrow…?" She blushed then quickly opened the door with her key. She rushed inside leaving a confused Taichi at the door.

Sora closed the door and leaned behind it she sighed, 'What the hell were you thinking Takenouchi?"

Taichi sighed from near the door; he made a mistake. He might have just broken his friendship with Yamato and Sora…

From a hotel room in New York, a young blonde woke up, unable to sleep properly. Today was the day he was going to take a look at something that might be his future, yet his mind was still on things that confused his heart…

All three sighed from different corners of the world, 'This is a truly troublesome situation'

**Tsuzuku**

Takari-san: Sorry if I updated at night, I'll probably update at night tomorrow too… but anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter… even though it's a bit messed up. Umm… next chapter will focus on Wednesday and Mimato. Don't forget to **R/R!**


	4. Wednesday Wishes

**One Week**

**Chapter Three: Wednesday Wishes**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: *sweatdrops after reading one review* Uh… I do plan to finish School Life, somehow, someway… but Through the Oddest Circumstance is still on going just wait next week and I'll post a new chapter. One Day, well, it's already done… ^__^;; Uh… this one, it will be finished by Sunday then epilogue the Sunday after that… Hmm… now, uh… if anyone is wondering, Mimi does not have school because their vacation is early, maybe it's just the school. Now that I have nothing else to day, let's go on with the fic!

***

"Mimi, stop pulling!" Yamato Ishida shouted as Mimi Tachikawa dragged him to the coffee shop where it's been their habit (for the three days Yamato has been in New York, which is 2-3) to drink coffee every morning. Once again, Yamato and Mimi stalled in going to the college he was supposed to tour. Of course, once again they said that they will go today, which is hopefully the case.

Mimi laughed as they entered the café, "Come on Yamato, stop being so uptight!"

Yamato sighed as they entered, ever since yesterday when they entered the café people would look at the two and murmur to themselves, though one actually 'complimented' them because they were such a cute couple.

"Get a table; I know you're not so good in English…" Mimi winked at him as he went to find a table.

He sat down and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He stared at it blankly and then pulled out a pencil, erased and wrote a few words then brought it up to look at the result.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're__ not alone_

A voice behind him then said, "Hmm… what's that Yamato?"

Yamato's face flushed when he turned around to find Mimi staring at him with curious eyes. He quickly stuffed the paper to his jean pocket and nervously grinned, "Nothing…"

Mimi arched an eyebrow, "Sure…"

"It's nothing really…" Yamato persuaded the girl, "I mean… it's a piece of paper with scribbles on it."

"A paper with scribbles on it, you say?" Mimi said sitting down the chair opposite of him handing him a Styrofoam cup.

Yamato nodded sipping coffee from the cup.

"Will you be that nervous about a piece of paper like that?" Mimi laughed, "Come on, it's not a piece of paper so tell Mimi-nee-san about it!"

Yamato looked at her weirdly, "You know, you're younger than me… or do you want to be old or something?"

Mimi glared at him lethally and pouted, "No, just answer."

"The truth is…" Yamato took the chance to lie, lying was never good but it got you out of trouble for a while and he was willing to take the risk. After all, he needed to think about this very well, "I suck in drawing."

"…"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mimi laughed like a maniac, almost even choking on her coffee.

Yamato sweatdropped, he didn't know if she believed it or not but still… she might die from that laughter, "Oi Mimi, you'll die at that pace."

Mimi laughed a bit more then finally calmed down, "You know… if you sucked in drawing… you could have told me…" she said in between giggles, "It's not really something you should hide… maybe, you were just not born with the talent."

"Uh… yeah, whatever you say…" Yamato told her trying to sound convinced.

"Can you show me your work? Come on, I need a laugh!" Mimi grinned broadly.

Yamato shook his head, "NO WAY"

"At least draw anything…? Come on, please…?" Mimi pleaded.

Yamato stuck his tongue out, "Never, now, after coffee, let's go to the college already, alright? I don't want to go to the mall with you again, I have plenty of souvenirs for Sora already. I have a lot for Taichi, Takeru and the rest of the guys too…"

"Sora… huh?" Mimi said softer than a whisper.

Yamato blinked, "Did you say anything Mimi?"

Mimi shook her head then flashed her 'Mimi-super-cheerful-smile', "Iie… you must be hearing things Yamato. Are you getting old or something?"

Yamato arched an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

Mimi grinned nervously, she must've hit a vein in the overly COOL Yamato Ishida, "Iie, nothing, oh, epitome of youth-sama!"

Yamato smirked, "Now that's more I like it…"

Both of them laughed as they drank their coffee cheerfully.

**Odaiba, Wednesday evening**

Sleepless that was what Taichi Yagami was. He had been avoiding Sora for the whole day and ever since that certain event Tuesday night, he couldn't sleep. He kept in him for so long… so damn long already but now it still came out, just because of a day, just a DAY alone with Sora. That just proved how uncontrolled his feelings were about Sora Takenouchi, even after rejection. He wasn't exactly rejected… HELL, SHE DOESN'T EVEN NOW UNTIL MAYBE NOW but Taichi saw that her relationship with Yamato was already rejection.

He sighed, "Maybe tomorrow when I wake up I won't remember anymore… Maybe tomorrow, I'll find out it's just a dream, a nightmare." He shut his eyes tightly telling to himself what he told himself last night but he still woke up, finding out it was real.

The door of his room opened, "ONII-CHAN!"

Taichi sat up from his bed seeing his little sister in her pink and bunny-printed pajamas with matching pink bunny slippers, "Uh… what is it Hikari?

Hikari sat down beside Taichi, "I noticed that… did something happen with you and Sora?"

Taichi gulped but decided to lie to his sister, "No… why would you say that?"

"You're not a good liar onii-chan," Hikari arched an eyebrow, "Sora isn't either… now tell me, I want to see my brother happy you know…"  
  


Taichi sighed and patted his little sister on the head, "I wish life could let me be happy and take it easy, when everything seems just fine, it crumbles down on me."

"You don't mean you still…" Hikari looked at her brother in surprise.

"Of course I do, you know that something like that won't just vanish instantly… especially since I loved Sora for years now… you know that, right?" Taichi asked his little sister.

Hikari smiled weakly, even if his brother was strong and courageous didn't mean he didn't have problems or doesn't feel pain, "However, you're strong onii-chan, you can get through these things, I mean you did for the past year…"

"I already blew it sis, Sora probably knows…" Taichi sighed, "What kind of friend would they think I am? This might affect you and the blonde-monkey too…"

Hikari smiled at her brother, "You know that Yamato and Sora are better than that… they could never hate you. Who could hate you onii-chan?"

Taichi smiled, "Thanks little sis, I just hope what you say is right. Go to bed now, you have school tomorrow, you know?" Taichi ordered his sister out of his room.

"Glad to be of any help!" Hikari shouted before exiting the elder Yagami's room and rushing to her own room to sleep or maybe call Takeru before sleeping…

Upon hearing Hikari close the door, Taichi lied down his bed and sighed. Hikari was always the one who knew about his "FEELINGS" for Sora and she never did tell but sometimes it didn't help any more - that the pain in his heart was so much already.

He closed his eyes and just wished.

He wished that he was in his dream world where he had no problems and he owned Sora Takenouchi's heart.

He laughed to himself, _that__ is really just a dream…_

***

Both Yamato and Mimi were lazily watching TV in Yamato's hotel room. Actually, Yamato wasn't watching television but rather, he was continuing the song he was writing…

Out of the blue, Mimi asked, "How did you find the college?"

"It was a nice place… I'm actually considering on going there, then we'd get to drink coffee every morning, huh?" Yamato laughed, "Of course, I have to consider some things like the squirt and Sora…"

Mimi forced a grin, "Yeah…" she then noticed Yamato scribbling something again, "Yamato, show me your drawings!"

Yamato sweatdropped, "I'm not drawing Mimi, get off my case…"

"Then what are you doing?" Mimi asked Yamato.

Yamato pondered on what to do for a while, he then decided just to present to her what this was, it was for her after all… Yamato grinned then said, "Okay then, get my guitar near my bed and I'll show you what it is…"

Mimi dutifully (because of her curiosity) did as she was told and so, took the musical instrument.

When she returned back to where Yamato was and found him looking at the piece of paper with a concentrated expression, "Here it is Yamato, now show me!"

Yamato looked up from the paper and saw Mimi, "Hey Mimi, oh… okay, umm here sit beside me and hand me the guitar…"  
  


Mimi, once again did as she was told but she was getting a bit irritated already, "Here's your guitar so show me…"

Yamato smirked, "Watch me…"

He cleared his throat and played a few chords on his guitar, "This song is dedicated to the pretty little girl beside me who actually isn't a little girl anymore. This is for her because; she is one of the people that amazed me the most. She overcame plenty of obstacles and still manages to smile that way but I know, that you still feel some pain, ne Mimi?"

Mimi was near tears, wanting to kiss the blonde man beside her but remembered about her best friend, Sora.

_When you feel all alone_

_And__ the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's__ hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door _

_And__ you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're__ not alone_

_When you feel all alone_

_And__ a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're__ caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're__ not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_And__ when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll__ breathe again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And__ the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're__ not alone_

The song ended and Yamato smiled at Mimi, "I sort of thought, I had to sing it to you this week since even if I do decide to go to the college I still have to go home for a month to pack up. Sorry if it's a bit weird or anything, I did it just in two nights and well, you know…" a bashful Yamato told Mimi with a light blush as he faced the chestnut-haired beauty.

"YAMATO!" Mimi squealed hugging Yamato so tightly he could have died.

Yamato was blushing lightly, "Uh Mimi, not too tight…"

Mimi blushed and pulled away slowly, 'Uh sorry about that…"

They then found each other in another predicament; both of them were so close that if they moved a centimeter closer their skin would meet.

A moment of silence

They both were trapped in each other's eyes, as the seconds passed by, slowly edging towards each other. Just a millimeter apart when…

**RING RING!  
  
**

Both separated hearing the ringing of the phone…

"Uh… I better go now Yamato… meet you tomorrow morning, okay?" Mimi said, not waiting for an answer as she quickly exited the hotel room.

Yamato then scurried off to the phone and answered, "Hello Yamato Ishida speaking…"

"Yamato…" came a soft female voice, he recognized it right away. It was…

Sora

"I'm sorry…" she said then she hung up the phone.

Yamato blinked, then redialed, thinking she must have been disconnecting but the tone was busy. It was as if… she didn't want him to call back.

He shut his eyes tight, muttered a string of profanities then sighed…

He wished…

He just wished that he didn't have to be caught up between two people…

**_TSUZUKU_**

****

Takari-san: Another odd chapter but the romance is building… YEY! Am I being mean to the four? I hope not… though I haven't really taken Mimi's side yet… Hmm… I wonder how to do it… See you tomorrow ^__^ and remember, **R/R!**


	5. Thursday Tension

**One Week**

**Chapter Four: Thursday Tension**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: Here's the fourth chapter , and this might be a bit shorter than the others since it's running late and it seems like I won't be able to post a very long chapter… Just wait a bit more, tomorrow I'll be free from school and by the afternoon I'll be working on this already ^__^ This is pretty much a bit odd since everyone (the four anyway) seem sleepless and always sighing… *sweatdrop then grins* Thanks for all the heart-warming reviews by the way, I just love reading them ^__^

***

_"Can I join you guys?" a young girl asked a group of rowdy boys who were playing soccer. She had short auburn hair and amber eyes; she looked at the boys who stared at her blankly… "So can I?"_

_The boys remained silent for a while then they laughed hysterically._

_A young boy with burning red hair then said between laughs, "Girls should go play with their dolls and have tea parties! They don't play soccer, you don't belong here, now go to your girl pals and play with dolls!"_

_Sora glared lethally at the boy with flaming red hair, ready to pounce him with her small yet strong fist when a boy with chocolate brown hair entered the vicinity…_

_"Let her join Hiroshi, it's no big… If you don't want to be teamed up with her, I will…" He approached the group with a broad grin, showing that one of his front teeth was missing._

_They turned around and the boys immediately welcomed the boy, "Taichi, hey what do you mean by that?"_

_Taichi grinned, "I told you already, let her join, it's not really a problem and if you find her being a part of your team a burden, then I'll team up with her. Soccer is only a game guy, and it doesn't exactly state in the rule book that girls joining isn't allowed."_

_The other boys gaped at him, what had just possessed their cocky captain?_

_"So, anyone else joining our team?" Taichi asked putting his hand over the girl's shoulder._

_No one approached him_

_Taichi blinked, "Okay then, fine, but your captain is going to beat you!"_

_The girl blinked, she wasn't actually able to say anything after the young boy arrived. She glanced at him and blushed lightly…_

_"Let's beat them, okay?" Taichi grinned, "Uh… what's your name?"_

_The girl nodded, "My name is Sora Takenouchi."_

_"Hi Sora, my name's Taichi Yagami, let's go beat them then?" Taichi asked her._

_Sora nodded eagerly, "Yeah…"_

That was the first time she met Taichi…

Sora Takenouchi sighed; she had just given Yamato a spooky call and left the phone hanging so call back yesterday night. She sighed, it was already nearing noon yet she didn't want to get up, it was not as if she was lazy to, she didn't want to… There was a fine line since after all, she didn't want to because she would be pestered with so much questions. Even, her own mother doesn't bother trying to get her out of the room, though her mother thinks she's brooding because Yamato might go. Maybe, that's just what all it is and through her brooding she accidentally released her feelings on Taichi, or maybe her past is catching up on her.

Catching up on her fast

She sighed and buried her head in her soft pillow she then groaned, "What past with Taichi am I thinking about? Taichi and I never thought of each other that way! Maybe I did, but that was when I was five years old for Pete's sake! It's not as if we started going out… or anything like that for that matter…" She blushed lightly. Upon noticing the warmth of her cheeks, she screamed in frustration. Thankfully, her mom was seemingly out shopping. She was usually buying groceries at this time anyway…

She closed her eyes and planned to get some shuteye because ever since Tuesday, she could not sleep at all. Added stress, due to the fact that she actually called Yamato in a scary way, mind you and just said a phrase then hung up.

She sighed ~again~ wondering what Yamato thought of that odd experience and it was obvious he recognized her voice and was probably boggled by why she was saying sorry. When he gets back to Japan, she'll tell him… she'll tell him what that was all about, whether he's going to that college or not.

_Man, the tension in her was intense…_

**New York**** Thursday 11 pm/12 am (around ****midnight****)**

Mimi Tachikawa lay sleepless on her bed, being a person who suffers insomnia, this was an everyday thing for her so she doesn't really mind, her parent's are also used to her sleeping disorder. She sighed humming the lyrics of the song Yamato made for her. She sighed when she reached the chorus, she should not be feeling this way with Yamato if she didn't want her heart break again.

The coffee in the morning, the times when they both shopped, when she dragged his for sight-seeing and also when he composed that song for her… it was all a symbol of their friendship… every single part of that.

She sighed and reached for her bedside table. She took the remote and turned on the television. She began channel surfing but most of the things that showed were some people selling vacuum cleaners and cooking utensils to viewers who actually watched, which was probably no one… and even if they did watch, there was no chance they'll buy it.

Right away giving up on the television, she turned it off and began hugging some stuffed animals she had, one particular one that was a pink stuffed bunny given to her by her past boyfriend, Koushiro Izumi…

She sniffled a bit, remembering what happened between the two of them then pushed those thoughts away. Pushing those thoughts away though brought her to another heart-breaking thought about Yamato and Sora.

She sighed; maybe love and relationships aren't her thing…

She squeezed the stuffed bunny even tighter and probably, if it was a living creature (which is evidently isn't) it would have choked to death.

She had to be strong…

She had to be…

She had to be selfless and think about others instead of just herself…

She soon found herself in tears, 'Dakedo (but)… I want to be selfish, I don't care who I hurt… if Yamato could love me, love me in the way he loves Sora, but that… is impossible.'

She then moved towards her laptop, seeing one new message, she read it and she blinked. It was Koushiro… telling her how he had moved on…

_Dear Mimi,_

_Surely been a while since I e-mailed you something about myself, about us… as I used to… I just wanted to tell you that I was/am never angry with you, that you are really a special friend to me… At first, my temper just got loose, but hey, as I told you before, I forgave you for the times I waited. I was actually too demanding to have asked you to reply ever so often. Hey, I just wanted to ask, have you moved on? In a year, we'd be in college, like Taichi, Sora and Yamato. Come to think of it, he's there with you in __New York__, right?_

_I hope you guys are having fun there, just don't overdose the coffee, it might actually be your source of insomnia (you told me this when we were fourteen, remember?). Oh yeah, almost forgot, just wanted to tell you, I already moved on, just as you probably would have wanted me to and right now, I can say, life is quite prodigious!_

_Thanks for everything Mimi, visit us soon… your friend is missing you (and I'm talking about myself!)_

_Have a prodigious time there, though probably now it will be around __midnight__ there. Hey, I'm also just telling you, we all still remember you and care for you here in __Japan__._

_, From Koushiro Izumi_

Mimi laughed lightly, "Really, Koushiro's that way…" she sighed typing a quick letter to assure Koushiro she has moved on as well and that coffee might be the source of her insomnia but she would still drink it for the taste.

She sighed, sure, it's true she moved on but…

She moved on and found herself stuck again…

**RING RING!**

She blinked, wondering who could be calling this late and but answered anyway, "Hello, Mimi Tachikawa speaking…"

"Oh Mimi, great, I thought you asleep or something…" a voice said.

Mimi immediately recognized it, "Yamato, is that you? Hey, what're you calling for?"  
  


Yamato laughed, "Oh… nothing really… anyway, I just decided I'll take my college here. The facilities are great and everything…"  
  
Mimi grinned, "That's great!"

"Yeah, but I wonder how I'll break the news to the people in Odaiba…" Yamato sighed, "I mean…"  
  


"Come on Yamato… You know that if they know it's your dream, they'll let you follow it." Mimi smiled, "I know they would understand…"  
  


"I'll miss them though… I mean I'd be gone for around 5 years and everything, sure, I'd visit but it is still not going to be same…" Yamato said from the other line.

"Welcome to the club…" Mimi sighed.

Yamato sighed, "Well, at least you won't be alone anymore… I'll be there for you…"

The clock struck twelve and Thursday began…

Mimi blushed, "Thanks Yamato…"

Yamato seemingly blushed from the other line as well, "Uh… yeah… Listen Mimi… I sorta have something to confess… I know this will affect plenty of people around me but I just can't keep it in myself anymore… Mimi I…"

Mimi blushed though not exactly knowing what he was about to say, "Listen Yamato, uh… can we talk later at the coffee shop instead? My parents are forcing me to sleep now…"

A lie

"Oh… uh… yeah, sorry about the late call…" Yamato said as he hung up the phone.

Mimi put down the phone as well feeling her rapidly beating heart…

The tension she felt when she was talking to Yamato, made her know something… that truly…

She truly loved Yamato Ishida.

**_TSUZUKU_**

****

Takari-san: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter compared to the others… running really late, it's ten pm here in my country… so better hurry on and post this, ne? Uh… once again, thanks for all the reviews ^__^ I loved them (sorry if I'm sounding like a broken record) Next chapter focuses on the realizations and maybe even confessions… ^__^ Don't forget to **R/R!**


	6. Friday Feelings

**One Week**

**Chapter Five: Friday Feelings**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: I sure do hope I would be able to post this today… *sweatdrops* I just began tonight… I hope I finish it in an hour *haves her fingers crossed* I'm sorry if I don't make it… ^__^;; but if I do and the chapter comes out crappy, I'm sorry again… uh… thanks for the reviews ^__^ I loved every single one of them, pity this is going to end soon ;___; it was fun writing this… ^__^

***

**New York****, Sometime Early in the Morning**

There were bangs on her front door and thankfully her parents wasn't home, Mimi sighed, wondering how the hell he managed to find her home. Well, let's get the reason why the hell someone was banging her front door wanting to talk to her. No, it's not because she is being robbed or anything like that, it was because yesterday morning, when they were supposed to meet and "talk", she chickened out and locked herself in her room.

"MIMI, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" a voice from the other side of the door shouted then in a softer voice, "Mimi, come on… I need to talk to you… We also have to go to the college this afternoon. You said you'll go with me when I make my decision, remember?"

Mimi was tempted to turn the knob of the door, then remembered what she might do to Yamato is she does.

She hated it and at the same time loved it – the fact that she loves Yamato Ishida. The way he gives off his cool smirks and running his hand through his hair unconsciously to make it more unruly, making him cooler in the process… and plenty more things, they all make her love Yamato Ishida.

She loved him to bits and pieces yet she couldn't love him. He loves another, and that other loves him and going into the picture would just make her a nuisance. He thought of nothing else of her than a friend…

Once again, a voice came from the other side of the door, desperate and determined, "Please… Mimi, you have to know some things… I can't keep it in me, not anymore, not when I know I have to leave soon! I know I will come back but I… I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!"

The echo spread to the whole neighborhood and since it was early in the morning, it probably woke a lot of people up as well… Mimi sighed, knowing that leaving Yamato outside there shouting his heart out would mean a lot of complaints from the neighbors, their family doesn't need any of that. It already took a while for their family to fit in the neighborhood. In conclusion, she stood up and turned the doorknob seeing a shabby Yamato, unshaven and probably sleepless (just how many nights? Hmm… think around 3-4).

Finally seeing that Mimi opened the door, he immediately gave her a hug (still completely friendly here).

Mimi, feeling Yamato's arms wrapped around her blushed lightly, "Yamato…"

"Mimi… we need to talk…" Yamato told her.

Mimi nodded, "I know…" she then closed the front door (in case of any peepers out there).

She led him to sit on the couch with her and he obliged.

"So Mimi…" Yamato began. 'Damn, I've been pestering her to open the door so we can talk and now, I'm chickening out… UGH!' Yamato thought.

"Look I'm sorry…" both said at the same time as they blinked.

Yamato was first to talk, "Uh… so you mean, you didn't go to the café yesterday?"

Mimi shook her head, "You didn't either?"

"Well, yeah… because you see, I told you I'll confess something, right? But in the end, I ended up chickening out and everything. All this time I thought you kept yourself locked up here, not opening the door for me was because you were mad." Yamato grinned sheepishly.

Mimi laughed, "Well… I was nervous since I thought I stood you up and you know… in the end, both of us didn't go anyway."

Yamato then looked at her questioningly, "Uh… then, just one question… why'd you not go to the coffee shop yesterday anyway?"

"Uh… well… uh…" Mimi was speechless, apparently she hadn't thought of a good excuse for this one yet.

Yamato smiled, "Uh, no worries… you don't have to tell me."

Mimi smiled, "Thanks Yamato…"

~A blanket of silence~

Yamato chose to break the silence that enveloped the two of them for a moment, "So Mimi, coming with me to the college later?"

"Of course I am, I promised, didn't I?" Mimi smiled widely (well, she forced it anyway).

Yamato smiled as well, "Yeah… you did and as a matter of fact, I sorta promised you I'd tell you something now, right?"

Mimi nodded.

"Mimi, look, I know my feelings isn't how you feel, or is it beneficial to everyone but… I, I can't stand living a lie. Actually, yesterday, (means Thursday night for Sora) I… Sora and I, we broke up. I was actually quite relieved that I didn't have to hurt her but you see, the pressure, the tension, everything… still remained… I, Mimi I, I love you." Yamato choked out then scratched his head afterwards, "I know I'm acting pathetic and everything. I know just hearing this might make you sick of me, seeing that you were the one I thought about here instead of Sora, that you are the one I love. I know you haven't gotten over Koushiro yet and… and that I'm not good enough for you… and that…"

Yamato continued to ramble on…

Mimi, hearing Yamato's speech smiled, one of the few things that caught her ear there is that Sora and Yamato broke up because they **BOTH **wanted to, not because of her, or just Yamato/Sora alone.

Yamato still continued to ramble on… (Yamato-kun's very noisy when nervous, isn't he? -__-)

Mimi smiled then looked at Yamato straight in the eye, the blonde barely noticed this and **STILL** continued to ramble on…

Mimi sighed and then shook Yamato for a moment, "Yamato…?"

"What is it Mimi?" Yamato asked her.

"Shut up and just kiss me." She put her lips on his and did their postponed kiss (which was supposed to happen last Wednesday). Yamato's eyes widened but soon deepened the kiss afterwards.

~a few moments pass~

Yamato looked at Mimi in shock, "So… this means… you… you like me?"

Mimi laughed, "No, you baka Yamato," Yamato face-faulted, "I LOVE YOU! DAISUKI YAMATO ISHIDA!" Mimi shouted throwing herself into Yamato's arms.

Yamato laughed then stroked her hair, "Better get going to that college,"

Mimi grinned lazily, "Aw… can't we stay for a while longer?"

Yamato kissed the top of her nose, "Okay, just don't get me late or I won't be here with you, that's a whole five years…"

"Hai, hai!" Mimi smiled cheerfully, "Ne Yamato, why did Sora and you broke up? Well, I can get your part… (she blushed lightly at this moment) but why Sora?"

Yamato smiled, "Well, she happens to love a certain stubborn soccer player… I hope things go well for them as it did for us…"

Mimi smiled, "Of course it will, I know Taichi loves Sora… now if he isn't just that naïve to notice Sora feels the same way now…"

"Yeah, but of course if he hurts Sora, his face will meet my fist…" Yamato laughed, "They're my two closest friends after all…"

Mimi blinked then with a sly grin, "What am I to you?"

Yamato laughed, "As if you needed to ask, you are my love of course…"

Mimi laughed, "Yeah…"

"We better get going, I'll treat you for lunch…" Yamato told Mimi.

"Why not?" Mimi laughed.

_Both of them, hand in hand exited the room, hearts light, knowing that their feelings isn't a one-sided thing…_

_It was a mutual feeling… :)_

**_TSUZUKU_**

****

Takari-san: ^___^ Done with the Mimato confessions, next chapter will be mostly Taiora then last chapter would be both, epilogue would probably be Mimato… ^___^ Okay then, I finished! AT ELEVEN PM (wow, I love non-school days…)! ^____^ I worked hard on this chapter (even if it is very short), so please **R/R!**


	7. Saturday Sproutings

**One Week**

**Chapter Six: Saturday Sproutings**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: WAI, I'm on the second to the last chapter already! __ Anyway, enjoy this chapter and its Taiora mushiness and probably its Mimato cavity-inducing-ness. *chomps on an apple* Better get started…

***

**Odaiba Sometime in the morning**

"That's wonderful to hear Yamato…" Sora smiled genuinely for the first time in a few days, "It's great that you and Mimi are happy now, I mean… it's just like magic, how you guys managed to fall in love with each other."

Yamato laughed from the other line then got serious, "How about you? How are you managing to get it into Taichi's thick skull that you like him?"

There was silence…

"Sora, you still there?" Yamato asked.

"Ah… yeah…" Sora replied quickly.

"Sora… don't tell me he doesn't know…" a high pitched voice said, Mimi must've snatched the phone from Yamato.

Sora sighed, "He doesn't, I've been avoiding him since what happened on Tuesday."

"Why are you doing that? It was obvious he loved you after what he did!" Mimi exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't show anything at all! For all I know, he might have saw that I was so pathetic that I needed comforting… and I know he just thinks of me as a friend, his best friend… and that hurts. It really hurts." Sora told the couple who was listening intently.

"That's not true Sora… you, of all the people should know that. Taichi would never think of you that way, you guys know each other the best among us guys. You knew Taichi since childhood and you know he isn't one to do that." Yamato's cool voice said suddenly.

"I know but… I just know that Taichi doesn't think of me that way." Sora told Yamato.

"How do you know that?" Mimi chirped in.

"I just know it. After all, who would love someone like me? I am fickle, boring, ugly (Yamato and Mimi: That's not true), and worst of all I can't even bring out the guts to say I love him." Sora said when a deep baritone voice she knew all too well was heard…

"I would…"

Sora turned around and gaped at the sight she saw. Taichi Yagami was standing in front of her smiling broadly but it was evident that he had been sleepless because of his hair, which was more messy that it usually had been. It even looked like something exploded on it.

"Taichi…" Sora stared at the man from top to bottom, checking if it was really him or it was just her imagination acting up.

He smiled, rather drowsily, "The one and only, and you better believe it!"

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked softly, "Not like I want you out or anything…"

"Well, for starters, your mom let me in…" Taichi said pointing to the kitchen where her mom was cleaning the dishes after breakfast, "By the way, Yamato told me about your recent break-up and well, I'm sorry…"

"What are you saying sorry for?" Sora asked Taichi confused.

He scratched his head, "Well, it's been one hell of a week and to say it's still not over, and I've been a wreck lately… Well, besides that… I know I might be the reason of your break-up with Yamato and if I'm not, you know… and if you're hurt because of him I can always punch the nine hells out of him…"

A shout from the phone, which was dangling upside down was heard, "I HEARD THAT TAICHI!"

Taichi sweatdropped; he then took the phone and told the people from the other side, "Uh… call back later, I'm having a private moment here…" He placed the phone back to its position and turned back to Sora.

"Taichi… it's not your fault Yamato and I broke up, it was both our faults, so no one's there to blame. We both were growing apart from each other and he already loves someone, and from what I heard from both parties, it's been like magic for the both of them." Sora confessed to Taichi.

"Yamato loves Mimi and Mimi loves Yamato, right?" Taichi smiled, "It's nice to know that they're having a blast."

"Yeah…" Sora said.

"Sora… I have something to confess…" Taichi said looking at her straight in the eye, "Actually, it was why I came here… why even in my wreck of a state, I pulled out the courage to go here this morning…"

Sora blinked, wondering what it could be, "What are you talking about Taichi?"

Taichi sighed then brought her hands to his, "As if I should even tell you, I bet those morons (referring to Yamato and Mimi) already told you a thousand times… Sora, I love you and even if I **know** you don't feel the same… Well, I just do… and I thought that I was just stupid and pathetic to keep it in me. Wasn't it stupid? You would find out sooner or later and then to chaos we come, right? So, I just grabbed the chance to tell you now."

Sora stared at him blankly, "Say that again…"  
  


Taichi blinked, "So I just grabbed the chance to tell you now?"

Sora shook her head, "Not that part, the earlier part about you… you l-"

"Ah… so that's what you meant!" Taichi said like a child learning something new, "I love you Sora."

Sora had tears in her eyes…

Taichi sweatdropped, though in his heart deeply scarred he sighed, "Is me loving you that bad?"  
  


"TAICHI NO BAKA, it's not that… it's just that… it's just I, I, I love you too…" Sora told him finally.

Taichi looked at her, eyes larger than dinner plates, "You're honestly… you honestly… love me?" gulped a nervous Taichi not believing what just heard.

Sora nodded tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "Yes, I love you, probably ever since our first meeting… and maybe I just pushed it to the back of my mind and forced myself to believe that I love Yamato and almost forgot who I really love… you…"

Taichi, still in a state of shock, managed to wrap his arms around the auburn-haired goddess, in his eyes anyway, his own personal goddess… and if anyone else laid their "filthy" eyes on her the way he does, they're basically dead, "Sora… you don't know much time I waited for you to say that…"

Sora smiled, "I never thought you could feel this way about me Taichi…"

"Well, you know me naughty, naughty, looking at my best friend's girl… but would you forgive this bad boy?" Taichi grinned naughtily.

Sora laughed, "Of course I would…"

Taichi then inched a bit closer to Sora, waiting a bit for her silent approval before placing his lips on hers. Something he waited for such a long time to attain…

_That time, something sprouted within the two of them and it is something that would last forever._

**_TSUZUKU_**

****

Takari-san: ^___^ One more chapter to go… now, better not stall and get it started ^__^ Next chapter would be a… :p not going to tell you now, you can wait till tomorrow ^___^ Now, sorry for the short chapter but I put a lot of heart to this one since I can't write much Taiora… I'm not really that good, well, after reading this, be the judge… ^___^ so remember, **R/R**


	8. Sunday Surprises

**One Week**

**Chapter Seven: Sunday Surprises**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: Please Enjoy the last chapter of One Week, gosh… the week's finally over, and I actually ended this… this has got to be my longest finished work… since Warmth (1st Saga) was only six chapters long without any prologues, the epilogue will be up next Sunday. ^___^ Okay then, let's get on with the last chapter… thanks to everyone, I don't know if I would even continue this without you guys ^___^

***

_"Are you all packed Yamato?" Mimi Tachikawa asked her beloved as he wiped the sweat off his forehead._

_"Yes, but I don't get why… I'm staying just going to __Japan__ to get my stuff, so that means I'll bring this all over again." Yamato sighed, "That dorm is a bit expensive… bah, who cares?"_

_Mimi giggled lightly, "If you don't want to bring that back, and just want to bring home the souvenirs you bought home, you can leave your stuff at my house. After all, you'll be a frequent visitor, right?"_

_"Well, gosh, why didn't you just say so? I packed everything already… now, I don't even know which is which, guess I'll bring 'em all back…" Yamato sighed._

_"It's alright Yamato… I'll help you carry your bags to __Japan__," Mimi smiled knowingly with a naughty smirk, which Yamato managed to miss._

_Yamato laughed, "How do you propose to do that? You'll be here-" what Mimi was hinting finally got through his head, "Wait a second… you don't mean you'll come visit __Japan__ with me?"_

_Mimi nodded brightly, "Now, wouldn't that be convenient? Anyway, I wanted to visit the digi-destined and see what's up, especially with Taichi and Sora, if you know what I mean…" she gave Yamato a wink._

_"Of course I do, I want to know what's up with those two too… Imagine, being hung up with no apparent reason…" Yamato grinned putting his arm around Mimi._

_"Yeah…" Mimi grinned._

_"Let's get going now, we might be late for our flight…" Yamato grinned taking his bags, "Let's pass by your house for your things, okay?"_

_Mimi nodded eagerly._

Yamato sighed recalling how he mystically got stuck beside his chestnut-haired goddess on his plane trip back to Odaiba, not that it was a bad thing… though it was quite a surprise for him. Another surprise for him was when he entered Mimi's home and found her parents calling him their son-in-law causing him to be quite flushed.

It was Sunday night in Japan already and they were about to land, Yamato squeezed Mimi's hand just to get her attention.

Mimi, noticing Yamato's squeezing of her hand and turned to his direction, "What is it Yamato?"  
  


"Well, nothing really… just wanted to feel my beloved's hand, that's all…" Yamato grinned, "Anyway, look down there… isn't it beautiful? You haven't seen Japan for a while now, ne?" Yamato said pointing to the lands as he led Mimi near the window.

"Yeah…" Mimi said, "It has been quite a while."  
  


Yamato placed a soft kiss on her chestnut hair, "Don't worry about it… I'll be sure to tour you around, okay? I'll be sure you'll know the best places to drink coffee here as well like you kindly showed me in New York…"

Mimi smiled, "I know you will."

Their sweet-talk was ceased due to the announcement that they had arrived in Odaiba and that they should vacate the plane already.

***

"Are you sure they're going to arrive today? I mean, it's getting late and I really think we should go!" Taichi Yagami complained to the rest of his friends as they were all seated down a coffee shop of the airport waiting for their best friend to arrive.

"Come on Taichi, it's not that late yet…" Sora said checking her watch, "He must be getting his luggage or something…"  
  


"Whatever you say…" Taichi shrugged as the rest of his friends laughed animatedly.

They had taken the relationship between Taichi and Sora well, a bit too well, but at least they didn't take it badly. They were first worried about Yamato but they found out he was having his share of fun in New York, with a certain Mimi Tachikawa.

Takeru was not really very lively that they, he hasn't been these last few days anyway… since he found out his brother was going to study in New York but at least he would be with Mimi, Mimi must be lonely there and after all, they found love with each other. Still, Takeru found it hard to accept that his big brother would leave Odaiba… He sighed as he took a sip from his drink; someone squeezed his hand and he looked up to find Hikari giving him an encouraging smile.

"Come on Takeru, it's okay…" Hikari smiled encouraging Takeru, "You know he won't forget you…"  
  


"Of course I know that… and you're right, I'm moping over nothing…" Takeru told her with a grin.

Just then a man accompanied a chestnut-haired girl approached their table (the man carrying various bags, most of them in a shocking shade of pink), "Heya guys, what's up?" the girl said with a wide grin.

They all looked up, "Mimi?!"

Mimi laughed, "The one and only,"

The Digidestined blinked, wondering if Mimi stole Yamato's tickets and went here instead since he was nowhere to be found, "Uh… Mimi, we're glad you're here and everything but… where's Yamato?"

Mimi laughed then pointed to the bags.

"Err… did you manage to transform him into a bag or something?" Daisuke scratched his head in confusion.

A voice came from behind the pile of bags, "No you idiots, I'm the one carrying these bags!"

They all blinked then finally realized (Koushiro, Ken, Jyou and Iori earlier than the rest), "Oh… I see…" they said simultaneously.

Yamato put down the bags and wiped the perspiration from his forehead, "Uh… Mimi, you stay here and I'll buy a coffee…"

Mimi nodded brightly and sat down beside Sora, "So Sora, what's up? Patched things up with soccer boy over there, maybe a bit too well?" Mimi smiled slyly nudging the auburn-haired friend of hers.

The rest of the Digidestined laughed (except for Taichi and Sora). Sora and Taichi blushed deeply.

"W-What are you saying Mimi?" Sora managed to utter.

Mimi laughed, "Nothing much… just the truth…"

Jyou then butted in, "I can't believe this week, it's almost scary that everything seemed to have changed here…"

Yamato then reentered the vicinity, "Well, one week can do a whole lot of things to a lot of people, did you know that?"

"I learned it the hard way!" came Taichi's loud answer.

The other Digidestined laughed animatedly and they sat down together talking about the uniqueness of the week.

_The talked about the surprises the week had brought as they drank coffee, waiting for a new week to unfold._

**_TSUZUKU_**

****

Takari-san: Umm… well, technically Sunday is the beginning of a new week, but please forgive this detail for a moment. Let's see, don't forget to watch out for the epilogue (up next week), which talks about Yamato's departure to New York for college. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and please don't forget to **R/R!**


	9. Epilogue

**One Week**

**Epilogue**

**Pairings: Mimato and Taiora mainly but Sorato in the beginning (also tidbits of Takari and Koumi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01 or 02, if I did, I wouldn't make fanfics, right?**

Takari-san: Well, yes, I'm late and… I'm sorry… I would give you a wonderful list of reasons to explain why I'm a day late but even then I guess I'd still be a day late and that would make me even more late because I would have to type a long list of reasons so why not just begin and try not to make it two days late? So, I'm really sorry for being late *sighs*, but anyway, here's the epilogue, enjoy. ^__^ (also, I do not hate Michael or Jun but just needed to add a bit of bashing but this comes from Yamato's and Mimi's mouths since they are obviously jealous of them… or something like that)

***

"I don't think Takeru is taking this too well Yamato…" a chestnut-haired girl mentioned to the blonde in front of her who was double-checking the luggage he had, it wouldn't be long before he moves to his dorm in New York.

"Really Mimi, how can you say that?" Yamato asked his girlfriend who was helping him double-check.

Mimi sighed, "Well, as far as I know, Takeru's a really cheerful person but recently, he's not that cheerful…"

Yamato flashed Mimi his killer-smile, "It's all right Mimi… Takeru, he's just a bit depressed. I talked to him already and you don't need to worry about anything… Honestly, I feel kinda sad to leave Odaiba like this, but hey, you know that in New York I'll be establishing my future. Actually, not just my future… we'll also establish ours."

Mimi laughed, "If it were the eleven year old Mimi that you were talking to you now, she wouldn't believe what you're saying. Honestly, before I thought you were some wolf ready eat someone."

"Well, at least that wolf was handsome hot and cool," Yamato blinked, wondering if he actually made sense then spoke again, "That wolf also became a rock star chased by various females."

Mimi arched an eyebrow, "Bragging about your fans, eh?"

"Well, if you call it that way, yes." Yamato grinned cockily.

"I still remember a certain fan named Jun Motomiya who you ran away from often, and rather pathetically if I do say so myself." Mimi giggled.

Yamato paled remembering the time he was forced by Daisuke's sister to go on a date, it was scary indeed and it thought him never to go to Daisuke's house alone to tell that Daisuke's going home late.

"Well, that's different…" Yamato said trying to forget that time.

Mimi looked at him with a cunning look, "Of course it is…"

Yamato hit Mimi gently on the head, "Get off my case, you're the one with a friend that wanted to look like me!"

"You mean Michael?" Mimi laughed maniacally, "Well, excuse me but Michael doesn't even know who you are! He is a famous actor now and doesn't even bother listening to the radio or watching pop-idols, the only musicians he knows of are those who are part of the movies he acts on."

Yamato glared at her, "Still, his hair looked awful… far away from mine."

"Jealous of Michael, Yamato-kun?" Mimi grinned slyly.

Yamato blushed, "What!? Who ever gave you the idea that I would be jealous of someone with hair that doesn't come the least bit close to mine?"

Mimi arched an eyebrow inching near Yamato with that same sly grin, "Oh really now…? Did you know that he used to be my boyfriend?" it was a lie but Mimi just wanted to see Yamato's reaction, sly indeed…

Yamato's eyes almost fell out of their sockets, "He was your WHAT!?!"

Mimi laughed, "See, you are jealous… I was just kidding you know."

Yamato pouted, "So what, sure, I was jealous but still…"

Yamato inched closer to Mimi and gave her a short sweet kiss, "Who wouldn't? You're my girlfriend after all… and I, I love you."

Mimi blushed caught totally off guard by Yamato, "Baka…" she muttered.

"Then I guess idiots are the only ones who love you." Yamato laughed teasingly.

"Hey!" Mimi pouted giving Yamato a glare.

Yamato smiled, "because I wouldn't let anyone else come near you…"

Mimi blushed again.

***

Sora Takenouchi pressed the doorbell three times to be welcomed by Taichi Yagami's mother, "Ah… Yagami-san, is Taichi and Hikari ready already?"

"Ah… well, Taichi is in his room and Hikari's still changing, please do come in and make yourself at home Sora-san!" Taichi's mother said cheerfully, "You know, ever since Taichi and you became koi, Taichi's been very cheerful. I'm really happy that it finally worked out for my son…"

Sora blushed then entered the room where she saw Takeru on their couch flipping the channels of the television with the remote. Upon seeing Sora, he gave his trademark smile and said, "Konichiwa, Sora-san… are you ready already?"

Sora nodded looking at the boy with golden blonde hair who, even if his brother was going to another country to study, still managed to smile.

"Are you waiting for Hikari?" Sora asked with a smile.

Takeru nodded, "Hai… boy, she sure takes long… If you're looking for Taichi, he's in his room using the computer, he's all ready to go actually. We're just waiting for Hikari."

"Arigato…" Sora said as she quickly made her way to Taichi's room.

She turned the doorknob and found Taichi typing furiously on the computer, "Taichi, what are you doing?"

"Hmm… oh… nothing much, e-mailing a digi-destined in Colorado, he says he wants to meet with Yamato and Mimi… I think he's friends with Mimi." Taichi shrugged.

"Is that Michael? I don't think Yamato likes him very much, even when he wasn't with Mimi he already complained, especially about his hair." Sora noted.

"No, not Michael, he doesn't even live in Colorado, I'm talking about Wallace, you know him, right?" Taichi asked Sora, "Remember, he was the kid that help us beat Diaboromon the first time around, and he was with Hikari and the others during the second time."

Sora blinked, "Well, the first time, I only heard about it. Remember…? I was angry with you then because… because… I forgot why I was angry with you then…" Sora said sheepishly.

Taichi reminded her, "A hairclip, you were mad at me because I gave you a hairclip. You thought I had a problem with you hat and your hair." Taichi glared at her and Sora sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah…" Sora said with a nervous smile then quickly shifted the subject, "Uh… and the second time, I was obviously not there." (Clarification: I know that in the Japanese movie they got turned to kids, or something like that, I haven't watched it… but I'm basing this on the movie 'Hurricane Touchdown' with only the 02 cast and Wallace)

"Yeah…" Taichi said, "Is Hikari ready yet? Let's get going already…"

"I don't think so… but you know? Takeru is a great kid. Even with his brother moving like that, he can still smile brightly and lighten our hearts." Sora told Taichi.

"Really…?" Taichi said turning to Sora from the computer, "I think he knows that his brother will come back and visit often, or rather realized."

Sora smiled, "It might be that… but it's still amazing for me."

Taichi stood up and patted her head, "Yeah, I guess it is," Taichi kissed Sora briefly, "At least I know my future brother-in-law is a good man."

Sora giggled as Taichi kissed her once again.

***

All of the digi-destined were gathered together, not only that, with them were Takeru and Yamato's father and mother, Yamato's old band mates and some classmates of his during high school.

Yamato gave them all his trademark smirk, "Don't break down without me, okay guys?"

Everyone laughed then Taichi spoke, "Hey, you don't break down without us!"

"I won't, anyway, I have a goddess by my side!" Yamato exclaimed putting his arm around Mimi.

There were a lot of 'Oooh's and 'Aaah's and Mimi blushed furiously.

Yamato then let go for a while then approached his little brother, "Take care squirt and don't let Taichi kill you, don't do anything stupid, okay? I'll visit often to check on how my brother's doing… and it better be good, I'll look forward to it that you can be as cool and 'wanted' as your brother."

There were laughs among the people but Takeru wore a wide grin, "Of course, and mind you big brother, I'd be cooler and more 'wanted'!"

Everyone laughed again when Hikari elbowed Takeru lethally.

"We'd visit often!" Mimi said with a grin before she and Yamato went to check-in their luggage.

***

Yamato looked at the chestnut-haired girl beside him, he blushed lightly as she murmured his name in her slumber. He then slowly took one of the blankets from the seat pocket and put it over her to keep her warm.

"Yamato…" the sleeping girl mumbled in her sleep, "Aishiteru…"

Yamato smiled giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, "I love you too Mimi Tachikawa… and together… Together, we will walk the road called life. Together, we will decide on our futures and forever, I would love you…" Yamato whispered the last part.

He was not afraid to say that he would love her forever, because he had a feeling he would anyway. Who would get tired of her sweet smiles, charming wink, indescribable beauty, wonderful and kind personality and plenty more things anyway? Definitely not him, he would never get tired of seeing her, kissing her, talking to her, telling her he loved her. Never.

He smiled once more getting his own blanket from the seat pocket and putting it over himself; he then took Mimi's hand and squeezed it lovingly…

He closed his eyes planning to sleep himself when he heard somebody whisper to his ear…

"I've been awake all that time, Yamato Ishida…"

Yamato opened his eyes seeing Mimi look at him with a wide grin, "Oh… so you are awake."

"I'll love you too Yamato… forever." She hugged him.

Yamato wrapped his arms around her too…

_Plenty more weeks will come, but they're not afraid of it because… they will face it together._

**_Owari_**

****

Takari-san: Yey! I'm done! I'm really done! @______________@ yes!!!!!!!!!! REJOICE!!!!! But, erhem… first, I want to thank everyone who reviewed 'One Week' and even if I kept on updating at 11 pm or even later than that reviewed me. You guys were the ones who inspired me to finish this *bows* Thank you very much. I would also like to thank Akiyoshi Hongo, for making Digimon and making me have something to write about, also, I would like to thank all great Mimato writers out there, you guys are my inspiration ^___^ and God, for making me survive this, my computer and modem, for allowing me to update and write this… and plenty more… Anyway, this is it… the end of 'One Week'. I hope that even if it is a bit late, you would still review it ^__^

**R/R!**


End file.
